Sing! Season 1
by KaterinaAnderson
Summary: At Lewis and Clark High School in Spokane, Washington a young english teacher, Margaret Lawson decides to form a group of ten talented students with amazing voices.
1. 1x01 'Pilot'

**Sing! **

**Season 1 Episode 1: Pilot**

ACT 1

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL AUDITORIUM

A young girl with brown hair and eyes is sitting on the edge of the stage with guitar in her hands.

Samantha van Baalen is president of Drama Club and auditorium is her second home.

She's singing and playing 'More Than Words' by Extreme on her guitar.

The auditorium is empty..or maybe not.

On the top of the auditorium in dark, on the enternce door a young woman is standing.

Margaret Lawson is English teacher at Lewis and Clark High School.

She smiles, in her hand she's holding paper for her new Musical Club.

Back on stage Sam just finished the song and is packing to leave.

Suddenly Margaret starts to clap.

Sam looks up, but can't see who it is, she's praying it's not Jerry.

Margaret steps out of the shadows.

MARGARET: That was apsolutely amazing.

Sam's a little scepical.

SAM: Thank you Miss Lawson.

Margaret walks down to stage.

MARGARET: Would you be interested in joining new Musical Club I'm forming.

SAM: I don't know maybe.

MARGARET: Well if you're interested you are already a member. This performing was enough for me.

SAM: I have to think about it. My thing is acting, not singing. I sing just for myself.

MARGARET: It's totally your choice, but it will be such a shame if you don't join. You have a potential becoming a Broadway star.

SAM: Thank you for your opinion. I'll think about it.

MARGARET: All right. Have a nice day.

SAM: Thank you. Have a nice day Miss Lawson.

Margaret leaves Sam alone.

STILL IN AUDITORIUM

Tall, handsome boy walks in.

Jerry Belcher is one of Sam's closest friends, a basketball player and a producer of upcoming school play.

Jerry looks up and sees Sam sitting on the edge of stage.

JERRY: Oh, hey Sam!

SAM: Hey...

JERRY: What's with you Sam? You're not usually quite like this.

SAM: Umm..what?

JERRY: I said what's with you.

SAM: Nothing. I'm just thinking.

JERRY: Okay.

SAM: Um..Jerry can I ask you something?

JERRY: Of course you can.

SAM: Am I Boardway potential?

Jerry looks at her surprised.

JERRY: Of course you are. I saw you sing on auddition for school play.

Sam just smiled at him.

JERRY: Why are you asking me this?

SAM: No reason. Just thinking.

JERRY: What ever you say. Have you seen Diamond or Mason?

SAM: I think they both went home. Why?

JERRY: Just wanted to discuss with them something about school play.

SAM: You can ask me.

Jerry smiled at her.

JERRY: Sorry again.

SAM: For what?

JERRY: For not considering you for advice.

SAM: Don't worry about it. It's all good. So what seems to be a problem.

JERRY: Would you be angry if I cast Diamond for the lead role?

SAM: Jerry, she's my best friend, of course I will not be mad.

JERRY: Thank you and I was thinking to give the male lead role to Mason.

SAM: I don't know. You know he's ashamed of his vocal abbilities?

JERRY: I know, I know.

SAM: I have an idea. Miss Lawson came to me today. She offered me to join a new Musical Club she's creating and I think it'll be good for Mason to join.

JERRY: Is she the one that told you, you're Boardway potential?

SAM: Maybe..

JERRY: What did you say?

SAM: That I'll think about it.

JERRY: Are you crazy. You should join!

SAM: Only if Diamond and you join me and help me convincing Mason to play the lead role.

JERRY: You're amazing! Of course I will.

SAM: Awesome. Mission is on.

They both started to laugh.

RIVERFRONT PARK BY SPOKANE RIVER

Mariah Diamond, fifteen year old girl is sitting on the grass, reading Romeo and Juliet.

Suddenly rain starts to fall on her beautiful long brown hair.

She quickly closes the book.

DIAMOND: Seriously!?

She says in anger, but suddenly she can feel the rain falling on her anymore.

DIAMOND: What the..?

She's surprised.

TONI: Need a shelther from rain?

Diamond looks behind her and smiles at Toni.

Anthony Livingstone is schools bad boy.

DIAMOND: How come you're always here when I need you?

TONI: Well I have an on switch button when you need help. Let me walk you home.

Diamond stands up, takes her backpack, looks at Toni and smiles.

He returns smile.

DIAMOND: Why are you so nice to me?

TONI: I'm nice to every girl.

DIAMOND: We both know that's not true.

TONI: Let's just say I can't resist those brown eyes and cute smile.

DIAMOND: Anthony Marshall Livingstone, are you trying to flirt with me?

TONI: Maybe..

Diamond didn't reply, just kissed Toni on cheek.

TONI: What was that for?

DIAMOND: I don't know. Maybe I'm trying to flirt with you, too.

TONI: Common'. You don't want to get wet.

DIAMOND: I don't mind. It's kinda romantic.

TONI: You've been reading Romeo and Juliet, right?

DIAMOND: Yeah, go ahead joke about it.

TONI: What can I say I'm though guy.

DIAMOND: No, you're not. You may pretend in front of everybody like a though guy, but I know you're not.

TONI: Okay seriously now. Let's go.

Diamon's phone starts to ring.

DIAMOND: Hello? Oh, Sammy it's you. Aha..aha..okay I'll be there in ten minutes. Change of plans. Where's your motorcycle? Where going to school.

TONI: You didn't get enough of school today?

DIAMOND: Stop complaining and lead the way.

TONI: As you say.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY

Diamond and Toni enter.

TONI: So this is where I go home. See you tomorrow.

DIAMOND: Not so fast. Come with me.

Diamond takes Toni's hand and leads him to school's choir room.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL CHOIR ROOM

DIAMOND: Hello Miss Lawson. We're here to auddition for you're new Musical Club.

MARGARET: Hello Miss Diamond and Mr Livingstone.

Toni smiles polietly.

TONI: Diamond can I have a word with you alone?

DIAMOND: Of course.

TONI: Are you mad? I'm not joining some stupid Club.

DIAMOND: Okay, but I'll never forgive you. You're talent will be a vaste.

Diamond walks in front of the audience.

DIAMOND: Change of plans. I'll be audditioning alone.

Diamond goes to the band and orders a song.

She starts to sing 'You're All That I Want' from Grease.

Toni stops at the door step, looks back to Diamond.

When is his turn to sing he starts.

When they're finished everybody starts applauding.

MARGARET: That was absolutely wonderfull! What a chemistry.

DIAMOND: Thank you Miss Lawson.

Diamond looks at Sam, she smiled at her.

Diamond returns smile.

Jenni walks in.

JENNI: I want to auddition, too.

She says looking at Diamond with such a rage.

Jennifer Lincoln is Toni's girlfriend, extremly jealous of Diamond.

Diamond and Toni take a seat.

The band starts to play 'Maniac' from Flashdance.

The song was meant for Diamond.

MARGARET: Okay that was different. Anybody else?

Nobody volounteers.

MARGARET: All right then.

JENNI: Wait a minute? We all sang, but non of us heard her singing.

Jenni points at Sam.

MARAGRET: I heard her and she doesn't have to auddition twice.

SAM: It's okey Miss Lawson.

Sam says and walks in front of everybody.

She starts to sing 'Because You Loved Me' by Celine Dion.

When she's finished nobody didn't make a sound.

SAM: Good enough for you Jenni?

Jenni didn't say anything.

SAM: That's what I thought.

MARGARET: Wait a minute Miss van Baalen. Why didn't you sing..

Sam interupts her fast.

SAM: It was personal. I thought I was alone.

Everybody looks at her strange, even Jerry.

MARGARET: All right then. All of you who audditioned are now members of this club. Congratulations. See you tomorrow.

As she says this she leaves the room.

ACT 2

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL CHOIR ROOM CONT.

Sam stands up, takes her backpack, heades to the door.

JERRY: Sam, wait a minute?

Sam turns around.

SAM: Yes?

JERRY: What's that all about?

SAM: What?

JERRY: The way you reacted when Miss Lawson asked you about that song you were singing when she heard you.

SAM: Oh that. It's nothing. Just reminded me of someone.

JERRY: Who? Your mom? I think this song you sang today reminded you more of your mother.

SAM: You have no idea what you're talking about.

JERRY: Sam, your mother left you. It's not your fault.

SAM: My mother didn't left me. She's missing. She wouldn't..wouldn't leave just like that.

Sam turns around and runs out of the choir room.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGHT SCHOOL HALLWAY

Sam runs out of the choir room and heades down the hall.

Girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes sees her.

Morgan Greenstein is new girl in town and school.

GREEN: Hey. Are you okay?

Sam didn't look at her or answer, she just run towards her and enters girl's bathroom in a hurry slaming the door.

GREEN: (to herself) Okay..that was weird.

Green starts to walk down the hall and suddenly girl with chocolate brown skin and tall blonde guy came out of the same room that girl just came from.

TONI: I don't see what the problem is? I'm with you. Don't you trust me?

JENNI: Maybe I don't. Why are you hanging around her all the time.

TONI: Well for starters she's a lot nicer than you are.

JENNI: You're not better then I am, too.

TONI: That's the thing I think I am.

JENNI: Are you breaking up with me!?

TONI: Maybe..

As Toni says this, he walks away from Jenni and leaves the school.

JENNI: MORON!

Jenni screams in rage, turns around and sees Green.

JENNI: What are you looking at!? Mind your own business!

Says Jenni as she leaves school.

GREEN: Hello to you, too.

NATE: Ignore her.

Said the voice behind her.

Nathan Nash is straight A student and loves comic books.

Green turns around and sees guy with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes, with baby face.

GREEN: Geez you scared me.

NATE: Sorry, didn't mean to.

GREEN: It's okay. I'm Morgan, but call me Green.

NATE: Nice to meet you Green. I'm Nate. I haven't seen you around here earlier. Are you new?

GREEN: Yes I am. Is every day like this?

NATE: Pretty much. You see, that was Jenni, the school's biggest drama queen.

GREEN: I figured.

NATE: She's also probably the meanest girl in school.

GREEN: Good to know.

Green smiles to Nate, and he returns her with smile.

Green sees comic book in Nate's hand.

GREEN: So you like comic books?

NATE: What? Oh, that. Yeah I'm the biggest geek here.

GREEN: Cool. I love them, too. I actually draw some of my own.

NATE: Sweet.

GREEN: I can show them to you, but they are home. I could bring them tomorrow at school.

NATE: That would be nice.

They smiled to each other.

GIRLS BATHROOM

Sam is sitting on the floor with her back against the wall sobbing.

She reaches to her backpack and takes a picture taken when she was two years old.

A little girl with brown hair and brown eyes, and a woman, her mother, with same brown hair and blue eyes.

The woman is hugging little girl.

Her mother Jeanette van Baalen, went missing the same day that photo was taken.

Everybody, even her father think she left them, but not Sam.

Sam wippes the tears with her hands, stands up and leaves the bathroom.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY

Sam walks down the hall and leaves the school.

ACT 3

GREENSTEIN APPARTMENT

Green enters the appartment and sees nobody's there.

Both of her parents are still at work.

She puts her backpack on the floor and sits on the couch in the living room.

Right after that, the door opens again.

Middle aged woman walks in.

The same woman with brown hair and blue eyes, much older now, from Sam's picture walks in.

Green turns around, jumps into her hug.

GREEN: Hey mom! I missed you. So how was work.

JEANETTE: Nice, but I'm tierd, but enough about me. How was your first day at school.

GREEN: Okay. I meet a boy named Nate. He's really nice.

JEANETTE: Good. Is he cute?

GREEN: Mom!

They both started to laugh.

After a half of hour Green went to her room.

GREEN'S BEDROOM

Green enters and sits on bed.

GREEN: (to herself) It wasn't that bad.

She smiles and lays on her bed.

END OF EPISODE


	2. 1x02 'Crazy'

**Sing!**

**Season 1 Episode 2: Crazy**

ACT 1

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL CHOIR ROOM

Sam, Jerry, Diamond and Jenni are sitting on chairs.

DIAMOND: I'm so excited for our first week as a club.

SAM: Me too. Jerry when are you going to put list of students who got the roles in play?

JERRY: Today. I'll put it right after our meeting.

DIAMOND: I can't wait. I'm sure you got the main role Sam.

SAM: I'm not so sure.

Sam says and looks at Jerry.

DIAMOND: Is there something you're not telling me?

JERRY: You'll see.

DIAMOND: I hate when you two are so secretive.

Sam and Jerry started to laugh.

Toni storms in the choir room. Goes right to Jenni and starts to yell at her.

TONI: Did you threaten Diamond to stay away from me!

JENNI: Where did you hear that?

TONI: So you're not denying it! HOW DARE YOU!

JENNI: Did Diamond tell you that!? (turns to Diamond) I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!

TONI: Hey, don't threaten her again! And for the record we are officialy over!

As he says this he goes and sits on chair next to Diamond.

SAM: (whispering) Are you sure you got the main roles in school play to right people?

Jerry just smiles.

DIAMOND: Should I be affraid of her?

TONI: No silly, while you're near me, I won't let her touch you.

Margaret enters the room.

MARGARET: Hello. We don't have much time, so this week assigment is for you to try to convince other students with vocal talents to join us. We still need seven more members to be able to compete at sectionals. Well, that's it. See you tomorrow at nine.

She takes her stuff and leaves the choir room.

JERRY: Well this is going to be fun.

SAM: Tell me about it.

Jenni stads up and leaves room immediately.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY

As Jenni leaves the choir room, she bumps into Asian girl with long brown hair and eyes.

Janelle Corielli, sixteen years old girl, is Jenni's best friend who always was in her shadow.

JENNI: Oh, hey Jane. I didn't see you there.

JANE: It's okay. What's up?

JENNI: Toni just broke up with me.

JANE: Oh sweety that's terrible.

JENNI: I know. I'm going to make him pay and I need your help.

JANE: Listen Jenni, you know I would do anything for you, but I can't help you with that.

JENNI: You know what Jane!? Don't bother.

As Jenni says this she turns around and sees Diamond and Toni leaving together the choir room. They pass her and head to cafiteria.

Jenni starts to sing 'Gives You Hell' by All American Rejects.

As she sings she leaves the school.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY

Jerry is putting sheet with roles in Romeo and Juliet school play on noticeboard.

When he puts it, he and Sam stand on the side watching how are students reacting on given roles.

Tall, handsome, boy with brown hair and eyes looks at the sheet.

Mason Bielinski, fifteen years old boy, Jerry's best friend and member of Lewis and Clark High School's basketball team.

When he sees he got the role of Romeo he turns to Jerry and Sam.

MASON: Are you crazy? I didn't even audition.

JERRY: Trust me dude and for the record may I remind you you owe me a favor?

MASON: Damn..can it be something else as payback. I really don't wanna do this.

JERRY: Sorry, but I don't take no for an answer. Don't worry you'll thank me later.

MASON: Yeah right.

DIAMOND: Yes, I got Juliet!

As she says this, she turns to Sam.

DIAMOND: I'm sorry Sammy.

SAM: Don't worry I actually agreed with Jerry on this one.

DIAMOND: So that's what you two were hiding back there.

TONI: Hey Diamond! I got Paris.

Diamond looks at Toni.

DIAMOND: Sweet!

TONI: You'll see you're going to be great. You'll shine like a diamond, what you're definitely are.

Diamond smiles and waves to Sam, Jerry and Mason as she takes his hand and disappears in the crowd.

SAM: They are so cute.

MASON: I have to agree on that one. Listen guys I have to go. See you later.

JERRY AND SAM: Bye Romeo!

Mason smiles shy as he walks away.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL LIBRARY

Green enters and sees Nate sitting by the one of the tables.

She goes to him.

GREEN: (whispering) Hey Nate, I brought my sketches.

As Nate looks up to her he smiles at her.

NATE: (whispering) Hey. Of course. Let me grab my stuff.

As he takes his backpack and packs all the books they leave the library.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY

GREEN: Here they are.

She opens her notebook with the sketches.

Nate takes them and starts to look at them.

NATE: This is great. Who is she?

GREEN: I call her Greeny.

NATE: Greeny? After you?

GREEN: No, because green is my favorite color.

NATE: Oh okay, I like it.

Green smiles at him.

GREEN: Thanks.

Nate returns a smile.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL PARKING LOT

Still singing 'Gives You Hell' Jenni goes to Toni's motorcycle.

She takes some kind of sharp pipe and punchters the tires on his motorcycle.

After that she takes a red sprey from her backpack and starts to write TRAMP on his motorcycle.

She ony wrote T when a voice behind her said.

MR COLLINS: Jennifer Lincoln my office now!

Matthew Collins is school's principal in his fourties.

JENNI: Crap..

ACT 2

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL BOY'S LOCKER ROOM.

Mason is showering and singing 'I Just Wanna Live' by Good Charlotte.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY

Margaret hears him passing the locker room.

She immediately recognizes it's Mason's voice.

MARGARET: Looks like I found a new member.

As she says this she smiles and walks by the door.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

MAYA: I'm sorry Mr Collins my daughter is a bit unstable.

Maya Lincoln is Jenni's mother.

MR COLLINS: I have no choice Mrs Lincoln, I have to suspend Miss Lincoln for two weeks.

MAYA: I can't believe this.

MR COLLINS: There is something Miss Lincoln can do. She can apologize to Mr Livingstone.

JENNI: I'm sorry Mr Collins. Toni and I are not talking to each other, so technicly I can't.

MAYA: Jenni!

MR COLLINS: It's okay Mrs Lincoln. She's going to work in cafiteria serving food for a month after her suspension ends. That's all you can go.

MAYA: Common' Jenni! You're father is waiting in the car.

They leave the office.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY

Green and Nate are walking towards the door.

NATE: Green can you wait for me. I have to quickly go to the bathroom.

GREEN: Sure. I'll be here.

Nate enters the boys bathroom.

After the door closes Green hears 'Lose Myself' by Eminem playing from the gym.

She walks to the gym door and sees tall, blonde, attractive guy dancing to song.

Xavier Dewey, fifteen years old boy, Toni's best friend, football player and passionate dancer.

He sees her, and stops.

Turns off the music.

GREEN: Don't stop on my account.

XAVI: I wasn't planning. I just wanted to ask you to join me if you like.

NATE: Oh there you are Green! I've been looking for you everywhere.

XAVI: Well?

GREEN: No thanks. Another time. I have to go home. I'm late.

XAVI: It's shame. I'm Xavier by the way.

GREEN: Green. Nice to meet you. Bye.

XAVI: See you around.

Green and Nate go to the door.

GREEN: Who is that?

NATE: Xavier Dewey, a football player. Why are you asking?

GREEN: No reason.

NATE: You like him?

GREEN: No, why do you ask?

NATE: No reason.

As he says this they leave the school.

ACT 3

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL PARKING LOT

MAYA: You ungrateful girl! I can't believe what have you done! Now we have to pay for motorcycle, because you couldn't control yourself! I gave everything up for you AND THIS IS HOW YOU'RE THANKING ME!?

JENNI: How could I forget MOTHER. You remind me every day.

MAYA: DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! Get in the car, NOW!

Jenni opens the door and enters the car.

Diamond sees all of this from place where her bicycle was parked. She feels sorry for Jenni seeing how her mother treats her.

END OF EPISODE


	3. 1x03 'Power Play'

**Sing!**

**Season 1 Episode 3: Power Play**

**ACT 1**

LINCOLN RESIDENCE LIVING ROOM

Maya and Oliver are sitting at the table, waiting for Jenni to get down for breakfast.

Oliver Lincoln is Jenni's two years older brother, also student at Lewis and Clark High School.

They are talking about Jenni.

MAYA: Where is that girl? It's almost nine. You don't know why is she doing this.

OLIVER: Mom you got to cut her some slack. She's trying.

MAYA: Please Ollie, she destroyed that boy's motorcycle just for breaking up with her. She needs a shrink.

Jenni just walks in the living room.

JENNI: Thank you mother. Nice to know you think I'm crazy.

Maya looks at her.

MAYA: Oh, drama queen has decided to come down for breakfast. Maybe I have to strict even more your punishment.

OLIVER: I think you two need to stop fighting.

MAYA: You are right sweetie. Jenni you'll wash the dishes after we finished.

JENNI: Yes mother, anything to make my big brother happy.

Jenni smiles to Oliver, he smiles back.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY

Diamond is taking her books from locker.

Toni is standing behind her.

TONI: Hey, how are you doing today?

Diamond turns around surprised.

DIAMOND: You need to stop sneaking up on me like that. It's creepy.

TONI: Common' it's kinda exciting.

DIAMOND: Maybe for you.

TONI: I just wanted to ask you, do you want to go home together after school?

DIAMOND: Sorry handsome, but I have to do something else.

TONI: There is something more important than me?

DIAMOND: No silly, it's just rehearsals for Romeo and Juliet. Jerry asked Mason and me to come after school.

TONI: Only you two?

DIAMOND: Yes is there a problem? Are you jealous Mr Livingstone?

TONI: Don't flatter yourself, I'm just cirious.

DIAMOND: Whatever you say. Common' we're going to be late for class.

They both go down the hall and enter one of the classrooms.

LINCOLN RESIDENCE KITCHEN

Jenni is washing the dishes.

Oliver walks in.

OLIVER: Let me help you little sister.

JENNI: Mother wouldn't be happy if she saw you helping me.

OLIVER: She went out. Don't worry.

JENNI: Thanks for today.

OLIVER: Don't mention it.

JENNI: I wish you're always there when she's talking to me.

OLIVER: She's just worried Jenni.

JENNI: Yeah sure. What kind of mother says their kid is crazy?

Oliver didn't say anything.

JENNI: That's what I've tought.

Bell rings.

JENNI: Would you mind and see who that is? My hands are wet.

OLIVER: Sure.

As Oliver says this, he lives kitchen.

LINCOLN RESIDENCE HALLWAY

Oliver opens the door and sees Diamond.

OLIVER: Oh hey Diamond! What brings you to our place?

DIAMOND: Hey Ollie, I need to talk to Jenni. Can you call her for me?

OLIVER: Sure. JENNI LOOK WHO'S HERE!

JENNI: I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!

OLIVER: Common' in.

DIAMOND: Thanks.

She walks in and they enter the living room.

Jenni walks in from kitchen right after them.

She stops shocked, when she sees Diamond in her living room.

JENNI: What are YOU doing here?

OLIVER: I'll leave you two alone. Nice to see you back here Diamond. See you around.

DIAMOND: Thanks. See you, too.

Oliver leaves the room.

JENNI: Give me one reason not to kick you out right now.

DIAMOND: Common' Jenni we were once best friends.

JENNI: That was a long time ago.

DIAMOND: Jenni I saw you with your mother yesterday. She hasn't changed has she?

JENNI: I don't want your pitty.

DIAMOND: There must be something I can do to make us friends again.

JENNI: There is actually one thing you can do.

DIAMOND: Name it.

JENNI: Break up with Toni and we're be best friends again.

DIAMOND: That's not fair.

JENNI: Then we're not friends.

DIAMOND: I'll see what I can do about that, but I won't promise anything.

Jenni hugs Diamond.

JENNI: Thank you.

DIAMOND: I have to go now, I have rehearsal.

JENNI: Okay. See you.

DIAMOND: See you.

Jenni walks Diamond to door and right after she closes it, she starts to sing 'Let the Music Play' by Shannon.

ACT 2

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL AUDITORIUM

Diamond and Mason are singing 'Power of Love' by Celine Dion.

JERRY: That was absolutely amazing Mason, but Diamond what the hell is up with you?

DIAMOND: Nothing. I have to go. We have meeting in choir room in ten minutes.

As Diamond says this, she leaves the auditorium.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL CHOIR ROOM

This week is for the group members to sing songs who have in their titles words Power or Play.

Diamond is singing 'Power of Goodbye' by Madonna.

Toni, Jerry, Sam and new members Mason, Janelle, Oliver and Xavier are sitting and listening to her along with Margaret.

When she finishes, Margaret goes next to her.

MARGARET: That was beautiful Diamond. Okay that's it for today. See you tomorrow at the same time.

As the other members leave the choir room Diamond and Toni are left alone.

TONI: You were beautiful.

He leaned to kiss her, but she moves away.

TONI: Is there something wrong?

DIAMOND: I can't do this anymore.

TONI: Do what?

DIAMOND: This. Us. Everything.

TONI: I don't understand. I thought we were doing great.

DIAMOND: We're not. I'm the problem. I'm sorry.

Diamond runs out before she starts to cry.

SPOKANE GENERAL HOSPITAL

Margaret is sitting in the waiting room waiting for doctor to come out.

Her phone starts to ring.

MARGARET: Hello.

SARAH: _Hey sweetheart. How are you?_

Sarah Lawson is Margaret's mother back in Seattle.

MARGARET: Hey mom. I'm fine. How are you?

SARAH: _I'm fine, too. I just miss you so much._

MARGARET: I know mom. I miss you, too. I'll come to visit you this weekend.

Doctor walks into waiting room.

MARGARET: I'm sorry mom. I can't talk right now. I'll call you back.

Margaret disconnects the call.

MRS MILTON: Good evening Miss Lawson.

MARGARET: Good evening Mrs Milton. Did my results come in?

MRS MILTON: Yes the did. You can come into my office.

Margaret walks in Mrs Milton's office.

MRS MILTON: Please take a seat.

Margaret sits down.

MARGARET: Thank you.

MRS MILTON: I have some bad news. Your blood test shown you have leukemia.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL AUDITORIUM

Diamond is singing 'Carry You Home' by James Blunt.

Sam eneters when she finishes it.

SAM: Diamond why are you crying?

Diamond looks up to her in tears.

DIAMOND: I broke up with Toni.

Sam sits next to her.

SAM: Oh, why sweety?

DIAMOND: We're to different. It would never work out.

SAM: Come here.

Sam hugs Diamond as she burst into tears.

ACT 3

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL AUDITORIUM

All the members of Musical Club except Diamond and Jenni are singing 'The Power' by Snap

END OF EPISODE


	4. 1x04 'Preparations'

**Sing!**

**Season 1 Episode 4: Preparations**

**ACT 1**

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL CHOIR ROOM

All members of the club are sitting in choir room, except Toni and Jenni, who is still suspended.

Toni walks in and right after he sees Diamond, he walks to her and sits next to her.

Diamond didn't even look at him.

TONI: Diamond would you please talk to me?

DIAMOND: We have nothing to talk about.

TONI: That's not fair. Least you can do is tell me the reason why?

DIAMOND: I don't feel the same way. Sorry.

TONI: Sorry isn't good enough.

Diamond stands up and walks and sits on the chair next to Sam.

SAM: Are you okay?

DIAMOND: I'm fine.

Sam didn't say anything just puts her arm on Diamond's sholder.

Right after that Margeret walks in choir room.

MARGARET: Good morning. As you all know Sectionals are coming soon and we need to think of set list of songs you are going to perform. All right. Anyone have an idea?

DIAMOND: I have one Miss Lawson.

MARGARET: Great. Lets hear it.

Diamond walks in front of everyone and starts to sing 'What's Love Got to Do With It' by Tina Turner.

When she finished, she walks by Toni.

DIAMOND: There's your answer.

She passes him and stis next to Sam.

MARGARET: Excellent Diamond. Anyone else?

Nobody didn't volounteer.

MARGARET: Okay then. See you tomorrow. And think about songs you could perform.

As Margaret says this, she leaves the choir room.

Diamond and Sam walk to the exit door.

TONI: Diamond I need to talk to you. DIAMOND!

But Diamond didn't turn around.

They leave the choir room.

OLLIE: Hey man. Is everything all right?

TONI: Yeah.

OLLIE: You're lying. I know you.

TONI: All right. Diamond broke up with me.

OLLIE: What!?

TONI: I know. Everything was going great between us, and suddenly she breaks up with me for no reason.

OLLIE: I'm sorry dude.

Toni just nodded and leaves the choir room.

OLLIE: Jenni.

JANELLE: What did your sister do now?

OLLIE: Don't ask.

JANELLE: Okay. Lets go somwhere quite.

OLLIE: Right behind you babe.

They leave choir room.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL DANCING STUDIO

Green is dancing to the classical music.

She looks on door through the mirror across the room.

She sees that guy, Xavier standing on door.

Green turns around.

GREEN: I didn't see you there.

XAVI: I'm sorry. Didn't mean to distract you.

GREEN: Oh no, you didn't. It's cool. You have reserved the studio?

XAVI: Actually I think there's a way we both can practice at same time.

GREEN: Do you now?

XAVI: I have this competition in three weeks and I need a partner to practice with.

GREEN: And you need me to help you.

XAVI: Well you're brilliant dancer.

GREEN: Okay I'll do it.

XAVI: Great. Let's start now.

Xavi walks in and puts his CD in the radio and music from Flashdance starts to play.

Xavi starts to dance and sing 'Flashdance...What a Feeling' by Irene Cara.

Green joins him and sings along with him.

XAVI: Wow! You're not just good dancer. What else can you do?

GREEN: You have no idea.

XAVI: Mysetious and sexy. You're a catch.

GREEN: What are you doing?

XAVI: Amm..nothing. Can you do me one more favor.

GREEN: What is it?

XAVI: Can you audition for Musical group I'm in?

GREEN: Okay I'll do it. But I don't have time this week, can I do it next week.

XAVI: It's a deal.

They both smiled to each other.

**ACT 2**

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL PARKING LOT INSIDE OLIVER'S CAR

Janelle and Ollie are kissing in back seat.

Janelle pulls back.

OLLIE: What's up?

JANELLE: We really shouldn't do this. If Jenni finds out, she's going to kill me.

OLLIE: Don't worry so much. She won't.

JANELLE: You know I love you. I won't be able to handle losing you.

OLLIE: Hey you won't lose me.

They both starts to sing 'Saving All My Love for You' by Whitney Houston.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL CAFITERIA

Diamond, Sam, Jerry and Mason are sitting at on of the tables.

Toni walks to the table.

TONI: Diamond can we talk?

DIAMOND: I told you what I think.

TONI: Yeah, I heard it loud and clear. Now can you please talk to me somwhere quite.

DIAMOND: All right.

She stands up and they leave the cafiteria.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY

As they leave cafiteria Diamond turns to Toni.

DIAMOND: We are alone. So what did you want to talk about.

TONI: Listen I care about you. You know I don't say that to anyone, but I think we had something special.

DIAMOND: Yes we did have something special, but it's over now.

TONI: I don't believe you. Feeling like that don't go away just like that.

DIAMOND: Please don't. Just leave it alone.

TONI: NO! I won't leave it alone until you tell me what's going on!

Diamond didn't say anything.

Toni leaned to kiss her.

They share a kiss, but Diamond pulls back.

DIAMOND: I can't. I'm sorry. I have to go.

Diamond walks away.

TONI: Yeah, so am I.

As they walk away from each other they start to sing 'Careless Whisper' by George Michael.

**ACT 3**

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL CHOIR ROOM

Toni is singing 'Broken Wings' by Mr. Mister.

MARGARET: That was amazing Toni. Thank you. We actually can use this song for duet. Well that's it for this week. See you next week.

As she says this, everybody except Diamond and Ollie leave the choir room.

Ollie walks to Diamond.

OLLIE: Diamond I know my sister told you to break with Toni.

DIAMOND: I don't know what you're talking about.

OLLIE: Listen you don't have to listen to her, you should be happy.

DIAMOND: I should listen to her, after what I did to her I deserve this.

OLLIE: No you don't. Jenni is messed up.

DIAMOND: And you blame her, after all she's been through.

OLLIE: I don't blame her, but she has no right to ask you that.

DIAMOND: She has all the right in the world. Now I have to go. I'm late. See you on Monday.

Diamond leaves the choir room leaving Ollie alone.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL AUDDITORIUM

Green walks in and sees Xavii on stage.

She walks down to stage.

XAVI: Hey! You made it.

GREEN: Yeah. So what's the big suprise?

XAVI: Just wait.

After he says this, Green takes a seat and all members of Club walks out and start to perform 'We Didn't Start the Fire' by Billy Joel.

As Green watches, Nate joins her.

END OF EPISODE


	5. 1x05 'Lean On Me'

**Sing!**

**Season 1 Episode 5: Lean On Me**

**ACT 1**

LINCOLN RESIDENCE HALLWAY

Ollie is in the hallway and he's just preparing to leave the house to go to school.

OLLIE: COMMON' JENNI! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!

JENNI: I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!

Jenni yells from upstairs and right after that she joined him in the hallway.

OLLIE: Are you ready?

JENNI: Ready for what?

OLLIE: You're first day after suspension.

JENNI: I was born ready.

OLLIE: Don't worry I'll protect you, if someone picks on you.

Jenni kisses Ollie on cheek.

JENNI: Thanks. You're best brother in the world you know that.

OLLIE: Common' we're going to be late.

Ollie opens front door and they leave the house.

CLARK AND LEWIS HIGH SCHOOL AUDITORIUM

Diamond and Mason are on stage practicing the play.

JERRY: No, no..stop right there.

DIAMOND: What? Did I do something wrong?

JERRY: No Diamond, you were brilliant. You can go. I need to discuss something with Mason.

DIAMOND: Sure. See you later.

Diamond leaves the auditorium leaving Mason and Jerry alone.

MASON: What's up? I did everything by the script.

JERRY: Yes you did. But you didn't involve any emotion in your acting.

MASON: I'm sorry I'm just not that into this play as others are.

JERRY: Well you have to be.

MASON: Why?

JERRY: Because I need it to be perfect.

MASON: And why is that?

JERRY: Because I need to impress..never mind.

MASON: This is about a girl, right?

JERRY: I have no idea what are you talking about.

MASON: Come on don't play dum, I know you like her.

JERRY: Like who?

MASON: Sam.

JERRY: Let me tell you something. Don't try to find out who I like, because you're not going to like it.

MASON: For the hundered time I don't have feelings for Sam.

JERRY: I have to go. See you later.

As he says this, Jerry leaves the auditorium and starts to sing 'It's My Life' by Talk Talk.

SEATTLE GENERAL HOSPITAL HALLWAY

Margaret enters and goes to the reception.

NURSE: Hello Miss, can I help you?

MARGARET: Hi, I'm Margaret Lawson. I have an theraphy starting today for a week.

NURSE: Okay let me check on computer. Who's your doctor?

MARGARET: Dr Ian Mason.

NURSE: All right I see it. You can go seatle in room number 65.

MARGARET: Thank you so much.

As Margaret says this her phone starts to vibrate in her bag.

MARGARET: Hello?

MR COLLINS: _Hello Miss Lawson. You called me today. Is it anything important._

MARGARET: Oh hello Mr Collins. I just wanted to say I have to take a week off, I have an health issue.

MR COLLINS: _Of course. Take as many time you need. Is anything serious?_

MARGARET: No, it's just a small thing. Thank you for understanding.

MR COLLINS: _All right. Good bye._

MARGARET: Good bye.

Margaret goes down the hall to find her room.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL CHOIR ROOM

All members of group are waiting for Margaret to arrive and to start their practice for sectionals.

Mr Collins walks in.

MR COLLINS: Hello kids. I just got a call from Miss Lawson. She has a health issue and she took a week of. You have week off, too.

SAM: Exuse me principal Collins, is there someone who can take over the club, while Miss Lawson is away?

MR COLLINS: I'm sorry. There's no one.

Mr Collins walks out the choir room.

Everyone starts to talk at same time.

No one was happy about those news.

SAM: This is awefull, no one wants to take over our club!

JERRY: Relax, don't take it so hard.

SAM: Relax! I joined this club, because I was tired of being loser.

MASON: I have an idea. HEY EVERYONE LISTEN UP!

No one didn't listen.

Sam stands up.

SAM: Hey! People Mason is speaking!

Everyone shuts up.

MASON: Thanks Sam.

He smiles at her.

She returns smile.

Jerry wasn't pleased about this.

MASON: All right. Looks like we have to take matters in our own hands. Does anyone have an idea what could theme be this week.

JENNI: I have one idea.

MASON: All right Jenni, lets hear it.

JENNI: Recently I rememberd how friendship is important to people. So theme could be something about friendship.

MASON: That's a really good idea. So anyone who has an song about friendship can sing in front of group.

GREEN: Actually I'm here to audition for the club.

MASON: Great. Lets hear it.

Green steps out in front of the club and starts to sing 'You've Got Friend' by James Taylor.

When she finished, everyone starts to clap and cheer.

MASON: That was amazing. I'm sorry what is your name?

GREEN: Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myslef. I'm Morgan Greenstein, but everyone calls me Green.

MASON: Okay Green you're in. I'm sure Miss Lawson will be pleased to welcome you.

GREEN: Great. Thank you.

**ACT 2**

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY

Jenni walks out from cafiteria.

She sees Diamond and Toni talking.

As Toni goes into choir room Diamond, Jenni walks to her.

JENNI: Hey. I thought you broke up with him.

DIAMOND: I did. Why don't you believe me.

JENNI: I have no idea. Maybe I have trust issues.

DIAMOND: Come with me to the choir room. I have song for you.

Diamond takes Jenni's hand and walks in choir room.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL CHOIR ROOM

Jenni and Diamond walk in.

Jenni takes a seat.

DIAMOND: Hi everyone. I have a song prepared for today. Jenni this is for you.

Diamond starts to sing 'i'll Be There for You' by The Rembrandts.

After she finishes everyone starts to leave the choir room and go to class.

DIAMOND: Now do you believe me?

She says after she goes to Jenni.

JENNI: Yes. Thanks.

DIAMOND: Nothing to thank me for. Let's go. We're going to be late for class.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY

Sam is at her locker with Jerry.

She opens her locker to take books for their next class.

When she opens it she finds a red rose.

SAM: Oh how pretty. Mason is so sweet.

JERRY: Yes he is. I have to go.

Jerry walks to Mason who is standing down the hall.

JERRY: Did you put a red rose in Sam's locker.

MASON: I didn't. Look man I told you I don't like her in that way.

JERRY: Yeah, whatever. It's not like I care.

Mason didn't say anything.

He looks at Sam, she sees him, waves and smiles.

Mason waves her back and smiles as well.

Jerry is more and more jealous of Mason's relationship with Sam.

SEATTLE GENERAL HOSPITAL ROOM NUMBER 65

Margaret is unpacking her bag, when someone knocks at door.

MARGARET: Yes, come in.

Door opens and Sarah, Margaret's mother walks in.

MARGARET: Mom! I'm so glad you're here.

SARAH: How are you?

MARGARET: To be honest terrified.

SARAH: Oh baby come here.

Margaret goes to her mother, hugs her and starts to cry.

**ACT 3**

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY

Jenni is alone at hallway and suddenly she runs in some cheerleaders.

KELLY: Oh look who it is! It's crazy Jenni. Ladies get out of the way.

Jenni just passes them, they all start to laugh.

Jenni walks in auditorium and starts to cry.

DIAMOND: Hey Jenni, we have something prepared for you.

Diamond says and everyone from group walk to the stage and they start to sing 'Lean On Me' by Bill Withers.

END OF EPISODE


	6. 1x06 'Careful What You Wish For'

**Sing!**

**Season 1 Episode 6: Careful What You Wish For**

**ACT 1**

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY

Margaret is walking to the choir room.

She's back after one week at hospital.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL CHOIR ROOM

Margaret is at the door and she sees the whole group standing as they start to sing 'You Have Made a Difference' by Brian Asselin and Eric Disero.

When they're finished, they all start to clap.

SAM: Welcome back Miss Lawson!

MASON: We missed you..

MARGARET: Thank you, I missed you, too. So lets get to work fast. Sectionals are coming soon and we need to get prepared. Did they find a substitute?

DIAMOND: No. Nobody wanted to teach a group of losers.

MARGARET: Hey listen to me. You're not losers. Lets see..this weeks theme should be about your feelings. Do we all agree?

Everyone nodds.

MARGARET: Okay then. Does someone have anything he or she would like to sing?

TONI: Miss Lawson, I have something that I would like to sing to very special person in my life.

MARGARET: Great! Lets hear it.

Toni steps in front of club and starts to sing 'I Have Nothing' by Whitney Houston.

The song was meant for Diamond.

When he's finished everyone starts to clap.

Toni leaves choir room.

LEONOR: Exuse me Miss Lawson. I would like to audition for the club.

Leonor, fifteen year old girl, member of Cheerios.

MARGARET: Great Leonor. The stage is yours.

Leonor stands in front of everyone and starts to sing 'I Knew You Were Trouble' by Taylor Swift.

After she finished, everyone was amazed and start to clap.

MARGARET: Leonor that was beautiful, welcome to the club, and welcome to the club to you, too, Green. Mason filled me up on your audition last week.

GREEN: Thank you Miss Lawson.

MARGARET: All right. That's all for today. See you tomorrow at the same time.

She walked out the choir room and everyone starts to leave after her.

Diamond goes to Jenni.

DIAMOND: Jenni, I have to get back with Toni. He is misserable, and so am I.

JENNI: No, you can't!

DIAMOND: Exuse me?

JENNI: I mean, you deserve so much better than Toni. You're too much different.

DIAMOND: We are not so different as everyone thinks.

JENNI: Just trust me, okay?

DIAMOND: All right. I won't get back with him ever again. I have to go. See you later.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY

As Diamond leaves the choir room, she starts to sing 'You're Not Alone' by Michael Jackson.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL AUDITORIUM

Jerry is sitting on the edge of stage.

Sam walks in on stage.

SAM: Oh hey Jerry.

JERRY: Hey.

Sam sits next to Jerry.

SAM: What are you doing?

JERRY: I'm just looking over the script one more time.

SAM: You didn't open it.

JERRY: I know. I just came here.

SAM: I didn't see you.

JERRY: Maybe you didn't look hard enough.

SAM: All right. What the hell is wrong with you these days? Why are you acting so cold towards me?

JERRY: I have no idea what are you talking about.

Sam looks at him angrily.

JERRY: Why don't you go do what ever you do with Mason these days?

SAM: I can believe you!

JERRY: I know you like him!

SAM: Well maybe I do!

JERRY: Fine!

Sam stands up and leaves the auditorium frustrated.

After she leaves, Jerry starts to sing 'What Do You Want From Me' by Adam Lambert.

**ACT 2**

SPOKANE SHOPPING CENTER

Toni walks out of the music store and suddenly bumps into someone, after he didn't look where he is going.

TONI: I'm so sorry.

LEONOR: No it's my fault.

TONI: Oh hey. Leonor, right?

LEONOR: Yeah, that's right.

TONI: Why are you looking at me like that?

LEONOR: Nothing. I'm just amazed you know my name.

TONI: I might be wominizer, but I'm not a complete idiot.

Leonor smiles.

LEONOR: You know, you're much cuter in person.

TONI: Really?

Leonor sees headphones in Toni's hands.

LEONOR: I see you love to listen to music.

TONI: Yes, but basically when I'm crushed.

LEONOR: This is about that girl Diamond right?

TONI: How did you know?

LEONOR: I saw you looking at her when you sang Whitney this week.

Toni smiles to Leonor.

TONI: Well, guess all the bad boys have weakness.

LEONOR: You know I can help you forget her.

TONI: Sounds good.

LEONOR: Common' lets go to the park.

She takes his hand.

BIELINSKI HOME, MASON'S BEDROOM

Mason and Sam are sitting on his bed and rehearsing for the play.

SAM: Okay lets rehearse you're duet with Diamond.

Mason starts to sing 'How Will I Know' by Whitney Houston, Sam joins him.

MASON: That was amazing. I don't get it. Why didn't Jerry give you the role of Juliet.

SAM: It's Diamond's time to shine.

MASON: You're great friend you know that?

SAM: Thank you. You're not so bad, too.

They start to laugh.

Suddenly Sam's phone starts to ring.

MASON: Why don't you pick up?

SAM: It's Jerry. We had a fight.

MASON: Maybe he wants to appologize.

SAM: I doubt it.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL CHOIR ROOM

Everyone, except Toni and Leonor are listening to Margaret.

MARGARET: All right does anyone have something they'll love to share with us?

TONI: Miss Lawson I have something else prepared.

Toni walks in holding Leonor's hand.

This was to much for Diamond.

He starts to sing 'Go Your Own Way' by Fleetwood Mack with Leonor.

When they finish, everyone starts to pack.

JENNI: I told you.

Jenni says to Diamond.

**ACT 3**

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL AUDITORIUM

All members are on stage singing 'You Can't Always Get What You Want' by The Rolling Stones.

END OF EPISODE


	7. 1x07 'I've Had Enough'

**Sing!**

**Season 1 Episode 7: I've Had Enough**

**ACT 1**

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY

Jane is standing at her locker, taking her books and notebook for next class.

Jenni walks to her.

JENNI: Hey Jane! How are you?

JANE: I'm fine.

Jane answers.

JENNI: Why are you answering like that?

JANE: Like what?

JENNI: Like I've done something to piss you off.

JANE: Maybe you did.

JENNI: I don't understand.

JANE: Well all time you spend with Diamond. It's like you forgott about me.

JENNI: You know I haven't.

JANE: Let me guess you came to me for help.

Jenni didn't answer just looked down.

JANE: You know what? I don't need you anymore. I've been there for you all this time. When Toni left you, when you were having problems with your mother and you never even said thank you. Bye Jennifer.

As Jane says this she goes away and starts to sing 'Roar' by Katy Perry.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL CHOIR ROOM

Jane is still singing 'Roar', but this time in front of club.

Jenni knew the song was meant for her.

When Jane is finished, she sits on a stull.

MARGARET: Janelle that was amazing. I'm glad you finally performed solo.

Everyone applauded, even Jenni.

MARGARET: Okay. This week assigment will be for you to perform songs exacltly like this one. Songs about standing up for yourself. Anyone else has an idea.

Nobody didn't volounteer.

MARGARET: No one? Okay then. That's it for today. See you tomorrow. Have a nice day.

As Margaret says this, she leaves the choir room.

Diamond walks to Toni.

He was with Leonor.

DIAMOND: Toni, can we talk?

TONI: We don't have anything to talk about.

DIAMOND: Common' just hear me out.

TONI: Okay, you have minute.

DIAMOND: Alone?

TONI: I'm sorry Leonor, I'll meet you at your locker.

LEONOR: Of course, babe. See you later.

As she says this she kisses him. On lips!

This was too much for Diamond.

When Leonor left the choir room, Toni turns around to Diamond.

TONI: One minute.

DIAMOND: Look I know that things probably won't be the same between us again.

Toni didn't say anything, so Diamond just continued.

DIAMOND: But I'm hoping that we can at least me friends.

TONI: Listen, you and I will never be friends or anything else. We are just in the same group, we perform, dance, sing together. That's it.

Toni starts to leave, but Diamond stops him.

DIAMOND: Toni, please.

TONI: DON'T! Just leave me alone. Okay?

Toni leaves the choir room.

Diamond starts to cry.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY

Toni starts to sing 'When the Heartache is Over' by Tina Turner.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY CONT.

Leonor is walking towards math classroom.

JENNI: Hey L! Bathroom now.

Lenor turns around and enters the girls bathroom after Jenni.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS BATHROOM

Leonor enters the bathroom.

JENNI: What the hell are you donig!?

LEONOR: What you asked me to do.

JENNI: I didn't mean to be with him. Just to distract him a little.

LEONOR: I'm sorry, but I think I have a feelings for him. You know the real ones. Not ones you had when you were with him.

JENNI: Are you turning against me. May I remind you what I can do!

LEONOR: You need to listen to me! I'm not affraid of you! You can do whatever you want, but I won't fool Toni! Now if you excuse me I have to meet with Toni. I'm late.

Leonor turns around and leaves the bathroom.

**ACT 2**

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL CHEMISTRY LAB

It's after school time.

Jane is working on something for her college application.

Ollie walks in.

OLLIE: Hey sweetie.

Jane turns around and smiles.

They kiss.

JANE: Oh, hey. What are you doing here?

OLLIE: We have a date. Remember.

JANE: Oh crap. I forgott sorry. Let me just finish this.

OLLIE: Okay. I'll wait for you in hallway.

Ollie leaves the lab and Jane starts to finish her work.

LEWIS AND CLATK HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY

Jane walks out the chemistry lab.

OLLIE: There you are.

Jane didn't say anything.

OLLIE: So where are we going?

She didn't reply again.

OLLIE: Is there something wrong Jane.

JANE: No, it's just..yes. I feel bad about Jenni. I think I really hurt her yesterday when I sang 'Roar'.

OLLIE: She deserves it. I know she's my sister, but the way she was treating you, she deserved it.

JANE: But we weren't nice to her. Were dating behind her back.

RIVERFRONT PARK BY SPOKANE RIVER

Toni and Leonor are sitting on grass.

LEONOR: Are you okay Toni?

TONI: What?

LEONOR: I asked you if you are alright.

TONI: Oh. Yeah I am, why are you asking?

LEONOR: You seem distracted.

TONI: It's nothing.

LEONOR: It's Diamond right?

TONI: I'm sorry. I know you're my girlfriend now, but I can't get her out my head.

LEONOR: You still love her. I get that. I know how that feels.

TONI: Really? Who broke your heart.

LEONOR: That's story for another time, lets just enjoy this moment now.

Toni smiled at her and they kissed.

**ACT 3**

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY

Everyone is getting ready for school play 'Romeo and Juliet'.

Diamond and Sam are standing in front of the dressing room.

The audience is slowly upcoming.

Diamond sees Toni and Leonor, as Leonor enters the auditorium, Toni walks to Diamond and Sam and enters the dressing room.

DIAMOND: I have to go get ready. See you later.

SAM: Of course. Break a leg.

DIAMOND: Thanks.

Diamond enters the dressing room after Toni.

LEWIS AND CLARK HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY CONT.

Sam sees Jerry walking towards auditorium.

SAM: Hey! Are you ready.

JERRY: You bet I am.

SAM: Awesome.

JERRRY: Lets go. Play is about to start.

They enter the auditorium.

END OF EPISODE


End file.
